Sayonara Precious Memories
by Revan Sama
Summary: Male Protagonist and Female Protagonist of persona 3.


Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Persona 3/ P3P.

Character: Male Protagonist and Female Protagonist.

Summary: I wish we could meet again in another future, in another time, together hand in hand.  
Until that time comes, see you later...

**Sayonara Precious Memories. (Goodbye Precious Memories.)**

"Thank you..." someone told him.

_He doesn't remember but..._

Her short blond hair, the tears staining her cheeks, her cold thin fingers patting gently his head, her smile both gentle and sad.

She wasn't human, but she still wept for him.

In his opinion, she was far more human than real humans.

He couldn't understand why she was crying so much.

Unless...

...

Yes...

He understood.

Somehow...

After all this time...

After the fun days together...

After one year of discovering what true bonds really means...

It was time to say goodbye.

it was time to close his eyes.

Goodbye...

Goodbye Yukari.

Goodbye Junpei.

Goodbye Mitsuru Senpai.

Goodbye Ken.

Goodbye Shinjiro Senpai.

Goodbye Akihiko senpai.

Goodbye Fuuka.

Goodbye...Aigis.

...

Everything went dark,

He opened his eyes with difficulties. He hadn't slept much these days.

He woke up in...a train?

Ah, yes.

A link between life and death.

He understand now.

"Hey..."

He turned his face to his right side and saw...

A girl...with the female uniform of his school.

He was surprised, he wasn't the only one here.

she asked him something with a curious expression.

"Hey...Will you go any time soon?" She smiled kindly.

_This girl...Who is she?_

At that very moment, when he asked this to himself, Aigis' face faded away to be replaced with the girl's face.

It wasn't 'thank you' anymore...it was... begging.

Her red face because of crying, her messy brown hair, biting her lower lips until blood poured out.

"No...I don't want that...Please don't die...Brother!"

...

His eyes became softer at the strange memory.

He never saw that girl before, yet...He knew...she was a part of him too.

It could have been hours, minutes, seconds, the train didn't stop.

"Hey..." the girl called him again.

He turned his face to her again.

"Making friends...was it easy?" she smiled kindly again while waiting eagerly for his answer.

This time, he smiled and said "Yeah...it was."

She clapped her hands together and seemed content with his answer.

"And you?" She was surprised by his interest. Usually she was the one talking and him listening.

She slightly blushed and looked at the window for a moment, then she looked back at him.

"Everyone...was very kind." He smiled once again and said "Is that so?"

_Everything will soon enough fade away...  
But even so...  
The world will continue without me..._

In her memories, his head was on her lap, they were on the roof of the school.

She kept talking, even if he closed his eyes, even if he wouldn't respond.

"Big brother has...always been alone right? You took the burden of many people and heal them with your kindness. I guess I'm like you in this way."

"It's that kindness that made our bonds even more stronger."

She closed her eyes...as if she was swallowing all his and her burdens.

"Me too...I'll have to leave soon..."

...

The train didn't stop but was slowing down.

She didn't notice because she was listening to a familiar song.

_**Dreamless dorm ticking clock  
I walk away from the soundless room  
Windless night moonlight melts  
My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom**_

_**Nightly dance of bleeding swords**_  
_**Reminds me that I still live**_

_**I will burn my dread**_  
_**I once ran away from the god of fear**_  
_**And he chained me to despair**_

"I'll...have to go soon."

"Eh?" She looked at him, surprised.

He was staring at her, then he put the sound of the song louder and said :

"It was easy...because all this time you were with me."

Her eyes widen.

Ah.

He leaved his sit and went to the next exit door.

The train wasn't moving.

He stepped outside the train, a bright light appeared out of nowhere and before he disappeared in it he said: "You won't be alone...not with our eternal bonds."

She wanted to go after him...But she couldn't.

She knew...

Her time would soon come too.

...

She woke up in her room and heard a knocking sound.

"It's me, aigis. Can I...Come in?"

Yes...her time would soon come too.

**END**


End file.
